Element
"Maybe in another life..... Shadow..... You know I always will love you?" Element was the brother to Shadow and was part of a small group of four supers. He was killed by ????. He is 16, the youngest of the group. His real name was Soren. Overview Element was the (suposedly) only surivor of a tragic fire which killed his entire family, two parents and supposedly killed his sister, Shikian. He lived in foster care, growing up to be very book-ish and not exactly the strongest person alive. He first learned how to use spells by reading an old spell book in a just as old library. He soon became strong at most magic spells, although he excelled at wind spells the most. He met up with Dawnii and Shadow when he was about 10, having run into them after saving Shadow's life fby pushing her out of the way via a wind spell. He was with Dawnii and Shadow, even though he constantly argued with their last addition, Marksman, who he shares a total frienship-hate relationship with. Element put most of his time and effort into either keeping Dawnii safe or trying to figure out if his sister was still alive (having read police reports on the lack of a third body). He soon found that Shadow was his supposedly dead sister, right in time for her to be cast out of the group after she killed Bolt. Element was hit by Shadow's killing of Marksman more then he let on at the time, mainly because it proved that she wouldn't show pity even for those she used to call friends. He was finally killed by ???. Powers/Abilities *Element can use four different kinds of tomes to cause either damage, help himself/others, and other such things. *Element is best with wind spells, he can hover/fly with them, cause small tornadoes, and much more. *He is very good with fire spells, and can burn entire blocks when mad. *He is ok with earth spells; he can make walls or bridges with earth. *He is worst with thunder, and mostly only uses thunder as flares or to try to blind another. *He has a 'rage' bounus, with makes him do more damage although he looses most of his concentration and it can hurt his friends and foes. *He can use a staff very well, although he doesn't use it as much as his tomes (spellbooks). Looks/Clothes Element has long-ish black hair and bright red eyes. He has pale skin and a small frame, not being very strong or obviously muscular. He wears flowing black robes with grey pants underneath, and black boots. He is short, about 5' 2" and weights in at about 102 lb. He has a grey belt and a blue belt around his waist, both lop-sided so they make an 'x' on his waist. His sleeves are longer then need be, and they fly around whenever he moves. He also wears grey cargo pants and dark brown boots, with a black T-shirt on over a grey long-sleeved shirt, but only when its either too hot to wear his robes or he doesn't want to attract too much attention. Weapons He mainly uses his spell-books (dubbed tomes by his younger self), which varry depending on element and what they are supposed to do. Generally he has his tornado tome (which, as the name says, can create a small tornado), a breeze tome (which can blast certain levels of wind at a person or persons), a flare tome (which is a fire tome able to hit a maximum of three people) or a bolt tome (which hits someone with lightning). When fully armed he can do much more, although those are his main tomes. He also, when heading into a place with a chance of getting into a fight, has a special staff. It is a few feet longer then a yardstick and is extremely strong (magically renforced). Element is surprisingly good at using it, although he can only use it in close-combat situtations. Relationships *Dawnii--- A close friend and ally of Element, he swears undying loyalty to her. *Shadow--- Element's sister, they don't always get along but they both respect each other and enjoy each other's company. *Shade--- Disliked strongly by Element. *Marksman--- They are both allies and enemies, they don't get along but they (secretly) enjoy arguing w/ each other. Questions and Answers 102 Questions and Answers about Element Category:Characters